srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoto Hikawa
"It's my hope that every push forward in machine design can find new ways to preserve life, instead of destroying it." Formerly a grunt pilot for the DC, Ryoto was rescued from an experiment of Adler Koch's. Although initially distrusted by the EFA, he has, with the help of a contract at Mao Industries, developed into a far more confident individual. A gifted designer of machines and equipment, he has pioneered several reverse-enginnering projects which have started to result in new machines and weapons for the EFA. Although he remains somewhat shy and is soft-spoken, he is happy with his life and protective of his best friend and partner, Rio Mei Long. Background Information It's a funny story, really. You would think that typically in a patriarchal Japanese sort of society, you'd want, if you were the owner of a karate dojo, presumably a manly male son to inherit the family legacy. Ryoto Hikawa, therefore, began his life as a colossal failure, seeing as his parents had been trying for a very long time to get that son and had only succeeded in getting daughters. As the youngest son in a family of a lot of sisters, his life was almost over before it began. All of his siblings were in a far better position to be grown up than him, and unfortunately he got the short end of the stick. His childhood was terrible. He got picked on all the time by his sisters, many of whom due to the important combination of girl+karate were all ferocious tomboys. And for some reason, as all of them leeched his masculinity away in five different directions, Ryoto got the femininity. He became a very weak and girly sort of girly man. He spent such a long time up in his room, avoiding his sisters, avoiding... well, life, really, concentrating on books and computers. He kept fit, of course, because he was in for the karate as much as anyone else. However, despite the fact that he was at the top of his classes and immensely physically fit and capable, he didn't fit into his parents' overall schemes. His birth was too little, too late. As a result, Ryoto's personality was shaped by these things. He was a very sad and sort of depressed chap. Emotionally stunted and disliked, he hated himself for being who he was. He began to get involved in all sorts of things to try and redirect the anger he was feeling as he grew up- one of which was the Burning PT video game. Because of his natural intelligence and talent, he was incredibly capable in terms of playing the video game, which gave him a way to use his fighting skills and his keen mind- and his developing psychodriver powers- to become a very well known game celebrity. And this is how he got the attention of the DC. The game, of course, being developed as a tool to discover and train the next generation of PT pilots was relaying data to all sorts of people- and although the EFA acted in time to scoop up Ryusei Date, the DC got to Ryoto first. They expected very good things of him- Hikawa was physically fit and capable of being a PT pilot, intelligent, and very good at the game. Unfortunately for them, as soon as all of these things were taken out of the game and into real life, Ryoto fell flat on his face. A game and real AM piloting were two completely different things. Ryoto was not at all cut out to be an actual soldier, at least not under the teaching of certain DC luminaries like Thomas, Tempest and Adler. Merciful, non-confrontational and kind, opinion was split on what in the world to do with him. That's why Adler screwed up his memories and tried to make him into a suicidal attacker, an attempt that was fixed rather decisively by being rescued by Rio Meilong. Ryoto muddled along in the EFA for a while, sort of being teased and made fun of, mostly cloistering himself away in non-combat work. He was judged to actually have an intelligence level far beyond what anyone had ever considered, and began making use of it for the EFA. He was able to replicate and miniaturise the Tesla Drive it came with, and from there on out he proliferated the design. The majority of tesla drives in the EFA exist because of him, although he can't claim the same for the Lions. He wasn't taken too seriously until he came across the attentions of Ring Mao, who offered him employment at Mao Industries. Ryoto came into his own here and achieved a lot of independance and self-confidence, and built his mech the Armorlion. Ring trusted him to work on the original Vanishing Trooper Huckebein, and when the DC invaded Mao Industries, he went into hiding. He was able to replicate and produce a second Huckebein MkII which he gave to Rio. Over the last two years he has been working on producing the mass produced Huckebein MkII-M, and was beginning work on the Huckebein MkIII and related frames until Ring, due to business-related concerns, transferred him to the employment of Jonathan Kazahara. He is now working in the super robot side of the field. Personality Traits Ryoto Hikawa is many things. A Nice Guy. An engineer. So full of mercy. Ryoto has deep-seated family issues, and retains quite a bit of angst. As mentioned before, he was supposed to be the inheritor of a karate dojo from his parents. However, many, many sisters were born before him, and growing up in such an estrogen-charged environment as the baby of the family really didn't do well for him. Oh, he learned the karate, that's true. Physically, Ryoto could do a number on a lot of people, Gundam Fight comeptitors perhaps notwithstanding. But he just didn't want to. Growing up among the girls, neglected by his parents, Ryoto was a non-confrontational sort of person. Furthermore, he knows a lot about tea ceremony, cleaning the house, cooking the dinner and generally just not at all being manly. He knows his parents don't like him. He has more or less disowned them- Ryoto no longer really wants his parents to respect him, he wants to be someone completely different. He is proud to have found a place making machinery and robots, and is determined that his designs will help the EFA succeed in the war. His successes have not made him overconfident, merely happy- glad that he is able to make a big difference. In many ways, Ryoto is a very Japanese sort of person. He is primarily concerned with family honor and respect, and it's the deep inability he has to earn this that keeps him troubled to some degree. He has never and will never really get over the fact that he has failed his family, but the respect and appreciation of other people who recognise his intelligence has gone a long way towards repairing this. Ryoto's not very good at interacting with other people socially although he can fully defend himself and has self-confidence he lacked before. He's still antisocial and has to be coaxed into doing things, and he just cannot talk to girls very well except Rio. Ryoto's dreams now extend to helping create the best possible machines to help the EFA. Rather than A-Laws he prefers to keep his designs. Talents & Abilities As mentioned before, Ryoto is a black belt in kung fu. However, his primary talent is his prodigious intelligence, partially improved by his psychodriver powers. He has a genius-level intellect which, once properly harnessed by the EFA, sent him running off doing amazing things. He extracted and replicated the tesla drive and is responsible for its proliferation all over the place, and also personally designed the Armorlion and Huckebein MkII-M. He's developed a strong business sense and an understanding of how the various mecha design companies work, and is constantly improving. Relations Friendship Rio Mei Long- Rio first met- and lost to- Ryoto during a karate tournament, and was frustrated when this annoying boy kept showing up in her life. Then that annoying boy ended up being a DC pilot who ended up falling for her, and due to a variety of things including the New York colony drop they ended up doing the whole soul touching thing, quite by accident. Since she saved him from the DC and let him sleep in his room, which he might still be, he's steadily fallen in love with her and exposed his true feelings to her. Often accidentally while asleep. Meiya Mitsurugi- If this were some kind of super robot anime, Meiya would probably be Ryoto's 'lancer' type person. Remarkably free of belligerent sexual tension, they have been on several adventures together and shared various advances in the world of robot design even though they're supposed to be rivals. An attempt to fuse Mao industries with her company was considered but ultimately fell through. Ryoto looks up to Meiya as a cool big sister and a great warrior, and always relies on her to have his back. Ring Mao- The person responsible for elevating Ryoto to the place he is today, Ring Mao scooped up Ryoto after some time in the EFA and more or less let him crawl all over the original Huckebein from day one. Ryoto practically worships the ground Ring walks on, as he owes everything to her and the resources of Mao industries. He happily goes along with whatever ideas Ring has and trusts her absolutely in affairs that concern his own wellbeing- after all, what would he be if he didn't? Trust Leo Stenbuck- You know that kid who used to bully you in school until you kind of grew up a little bit and you worked your way past things like that? That's the sort of relationship Ryoto wishes existed between him and Leo. Although he was very cruel to him, Ryoto admires Leo from afar and considers him a cool person and an ace, and always does his best, in his misguided way, to help him out, such as helping defend Tokyo-03 from mass-produced Evangelions due to a bizarre and convoluted chain of thought. This is probably something to do with the fact that he was never able to really help him during that infamous incident when Dingo Egret kicked the shit out of Leo. Banjo Haran- Banjo was the original creator of Section Nine, a group in the EFA which existed to serve as an internal affairs bureau and Banjo's secret weapon against the Titans. Ryoto admires Banjo for choosing him and giving him so much responsibility. Even though Banjo has defected to Katharon, Ryoto cannot shake the hero-worship he feels for him, even though it really hurt when he found out that Banjo left. He can't follow his old CO, so he does his best to correct the mistakes that caused him to leave. Alia Winchester- An important connection, in a way, to Ryoto's past, he knew Alia back when she was the White Aegis of the Burning PT circuit. They were friends for the longest time before becoming pilots, and although they have grown apart in recent years Ryoto still enjoys maintaining contact with her as a person he can talk shop with about video games. It's an important artifact of his past and one of the few he likes to keep despite his rotten life. Puru Two- One of Ryoto's only true friends in the DC, Puru Two was one of the first people he knew as not hostile towards him. He tends to romanticise his early interactions with Puru and strongly considers her as being a person who shouldn't be fighting in the way she is. At the back of his mind, he is always looking for a way to take her away from the DC, but he has never found a real plan for what to do after that. It's his inability to help her that brings him a lot of distress. Aoba Tsuzaki- The other one of Ryoto's true friends from the DC, Aoba is like the little sister Ryoto literally never had. She cried when she thought he died once, a thing Ryoto has never forgotten as it proved to them there were people in the world who would care if he died. He wants desperately to save Aoba, even moreso than Puru, and take her away from having to ever fight again. He just really wants to protect her and pay her back for that moment of kindness. Russel Bagman, Kyosuke Nanbu, Raidiese F. Branstein - Standing shoulder to shoulder with these guys when animalistic organic penis robots are trying to wipe out a city will ratchet your ability to trust someone with your life up really quickly. Affinity Ryusei Date- One of the members of section nine and someone who shares a lot of Ryoto's interests. In many respects Ryusei is just a little bit more everything than Ryoto, a fact he doesn't resent. Naoto Tsukioka- Another member of section nine who Ryoto worked with. His status as a CO of a robotics company helped inspire Ryoto. Contempt Adler Koch- In many respects, Ryoto has been as badly burned by Adler as any member of the School. Adler used him as a throwaway pawn, and was determined to just see Ryoto's life end in a small explosion, but not before almost whacking his mind and badly scrambling his memories of the DC using his cruel technology. This was what turned Ryoto against the DC forevermore. Tenzan Nakajima- The terrifying Tenzan was cut from the same cloth as Ryoto and Ryusei but they are nothing alike. Ryoto is terrified of Tenzan- he is everything that he does not want to be and what the villainous people of the DC wanted him to become. He loathes the murderous, monstrous boy and has difficulty standing up. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Banpresto Originals Category:Alpha Numbers